Cerita si Uchiha
by ryuuchihame
Summary: Saya Uchiha Itachi akan menceritakan tentang kegajean Sasuke! baca? silahkan! jangan lupa Review! Don't like dont'read! Humor n Gajee!


Kalian tau kan siapa gue? Ya.. gue adalah cowok ganteng dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal mewah dan elit! –Mepet sawah dan ekonomi sulit- *author digebukin* Hmm… cowok ganteng dan imut dari klan uchiha pasti semua orang bakal menyangka kalo itu memang gue! Ya gue, gue adalah Uchiha Itachi! Gue tinggal bersama kedua ortu gue yang tentunya manis dan ganteng -PUIH- dan adik gue yang sebenernya gue tuh sebel sama dia!

Sekarang gue mau ceritain tentang adik gue yang sok-sok Emo gitu! Nah gue tuh gak nyangka kalo adek gue tuh bisa ngetop dan disukai cewek cewek padahal dia gak ganteng-ganteng amat –digebuk- malahan gantengan gue! Udah gitu rambut pantat ayam nya itu ngeselin banget gue aja sampeh risih! ~sebenernya sih iri~

Nah sebenernya gue punya kenangan kocak sama adek gue si pantat ayam itu! Dulu nih pas gue kelas lima esde dan adek pantat ayam gue masih kelas tiga esde gue pernah jalan jalan sama mamahku tercinta, ke Pantai KonohaBeach! Nah disitu kita nginep ke penginapan yang sebenernya gak bisa dikatakan mewah, tapi karena Uchiha itu elit jadi gue ceritain mewah aja deh! Disana gue sama adek gue sasu lagi mindahin barang-barang dari mobil sampe penginepan MEWAH itu trus ceritanya tuh ada Kejadian yang bikin sasuke kaget dan ternyata itu adalah kepiting! Omaigot ternyata adek gue takut kepiting! Sasuke pun teriak sekenceng kencengnya.

"Aaaaaa…. Kepiting! Mamaaa tolong Sasuke maaa"

Ibu gue pun langsung lari tergesa gesa nyamperin Sasuke yang tereak gak jelas didepan seekor kepiting kecil berwarna merah yang tak berdosa itu. *halah*

Kontan Ibu gue Pun langsung nyingkirin kepiting tak berdosa itu ke pinggiran laut dan langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Tenang Sasuke Ibu ada disini!"

Muka Sasuke pun memerah dan ia pun berhenti menangis. Hahaha gue pengen ketawa liat Sasuke mukanya merah kaya kepiting rebus begono. Lalu ibu gue pun menyuruh Gue tuk jagain sasuke yang mukanya masih memerah itu. Tiba tiba timbul niat Iseng gue tuk ngerjain Sasuke, Sasuke gue ajak ke Pulau yang banyak kepitingnya, Sasuke yang masih lugu itu pun mau aja diajak ke Pulau yang bernama KeKenohe itu. Gue sama Sasuke pun naik Perahu kecil yang disewa dengan harga lima ribu rupiah itu.

Setelah sampai ku ajak Sasuke turun dari perahu dan kuajak ia duduk duduk di bawah pohon kelapa.

"Sasuke, kakak mau ke toilet sebentar, tunggu di sini ya?"

"Kak Itachi…Sasu takut kakak jangan pergii sasuke ikut saja kak" jawab Sasuke dengan muka ketakutan.

" Sasuke adikku -ceilah- tunggu lah kakak di sini, kakak cuma sebentar kok! Jangan kawatir!"

"Ta..tapi kak Ita…" omongan Sasuke terputus. Untuk meyakinkan Sasuke gue pun menaruh jari gue ke dahi Sasuke, biasanya Sasuke nurut kalo di giniin.

" Tenang ya Sasuke!" gue pun langsung ninggalin Sasuke.

Sampailah gue di tempat Penangkaran kepiting disana gue minta Sebungkus sama penjaga yang ada disana, dan gue pun berhasil mendapatkan 5 ekor kepiting.

"Berhasil-berhasil yeahh" gue teriak-teriak sambil joget ngebor -?- ala Dora yang di tipi tipi ituu…

Gue pun langsung mendatangi Sasuke tak lupa sebungkus Kepiting itu gue umpetin di kantong celana gue -segede apa tuh kantong-.

" Kakak Itachiii…..!!!" teriak Sasuke lari lari ala pelm India nyamperin kakaknya yang (sok) Keren itu.

" Sasukeeeee…..!!" teriak gue yang tak kalah Dramatis.

Hupp, Sasuke pun memeluk Kakaknya dengan erat, seolah habis terjadi Sesuatu yang membuat nya takut. Lalu kulepaskan tangan Sasuke perlahan dari pelukanku -ceileh-.

Dan gue pun mengeluarkan Sebungkus Kepiting dari kantong celanaku dan gue tunjukan ke hadapan Sasuke. Kulihat tatapan Sasuke terhadap kepiting itu. Muka Sasuke pun terlihat memerah dann….. GOL! *digebuk* eh salah…. Sasuke pun Teriak sangat kencang sekali..

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" teriak Sasuke.

" Khukhukhu…" gue pun tersenyum licik layaknya Kururu yang berhasil menyelesaikan penemuan terbaru nya.

" Gyaaahhh KEPITING lucunyyaaaaaa!" Sasuke pun merebut kepiting dari tangan keriput gue *author dihajar*.

Gue pun SWEATDROP mendengar Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Kepiting itu lucu. Padahal tadi Sasuke jejeritan kalo ngeliat kepiting.

Tamat

Gimana fic pendek gaje dan gak jelas bikinan ku ini?

Mohon di review… mariii….


End file.
